


There

by CJSpooks



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: LiveJournal, M/M, tgs, topgearslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-01
Updated: 2011-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJSpooks/pseuds/CJSpooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James’ feelings, after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There

Cold fingertips lightly walked themselves up and down his side, on a path from his thigh to his shoulder and back. James shivered slightly at the touch, not that it was unwelcome, but he was still coming down from the energy and emotion expended earlier.

If he rolled over at this moment, he wondered if he would meet sparkling eyes and an unspoken phrase from lips curling into a shy smile or…well, he didn’t actually have an ‘or’ scenario thought out fully. This was either a foolish or hopeful response; he didn’t know or care which.

Reaching back, he clasped the hand gently for a moment, stilling its exploratory movements. He stroked the skin with his thumb before bringing it to rest under his own hand atop on his stomach so that an arm was now wrapped around his middle. It was a weakness; he wanted comfort. Without a word, the other body moved in closer, giving it. With the contact, a feeling—which could only be described as a flutter—resonated from his heart. Its pressure threatened to make him burst as most intelligent articulate thought seemingly left him. There, James thought, as a kiss was placed behind his ear.

“I could love you for the rest of my days, you know.” It was said in a low murmur, the edges tinged with sleep.

“Do you think that’s wise?” James asked, wondering if he’d get a response before his lover drifted into a dream. He was once told that ultimate truths were spoken when one foot was planted in reality and the other was captured in a dream.

“Probably not, but I like the idea anyway,” came the reply. The arm around his middle relaxed, but stayed firmly in place.

Settling into their embrace, that was enough for James.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to topgearslash comm on LJ on March 1, 2011.


End file.
